Matching
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: What happens after the party in "Remember Me"? Jane and Maura find comfort with each other. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this one on my own, folks. This is my take on a follow up to what happened after the party on 2x10. If you haven't seen the finale yet, you're in for a treat.**

**As always, the characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, Warner Bros, and other such important people.**

* * *

><p>"Does it hurt?" Jane's eyes ran across the dark red line on the left side of Maura's throat, guilt crossing her face for the hundredth time that evening.<p>

"No, not at the moment. I suspect the alcohol has something to do with that fact," Maura kept her eyes down as she continued picking up leftover trash from the birthday party. "It will probably sting when I shower tonight," she added as an afterthought.

"It will." The frown on Jane's face deepened, her hands stilling where they had been working to pack away the Pretty Pony collection her mother had managed to find. "You don't have to help, Maura. It's late, and I've got this. Ma's already gone back home and dognapped Jo. Why don't you go, too? I'm sure Bass misses you, and you look like you could use some sleep."

After picking up the final bit of trash and closing the sack, Maura looked up, eyes drained and much paler than the normally vivid hazel Jane was accustomed to seeing. "I don't want to go home." The doctor looked worn.

"Okay," nodding gently, Jane walked over to take the bag from Maura's clutched hands. "Then stay here, but let's get ready for bed. It's been a long day. You want to try to get some sleep?" She ran a hand over the smaller woman's upper arm, giving support through touch.

"I… no." Maura closed her eyes, shaking her head, and then wincing as her left hand went up to the cut on her neck.

The heartbreak in Jane's eyes could not be masked, even after Maura opened her eyes again. "Come to bed, Maura. Let's at least _try_ to sleep." At the panicked look on her friend's face, Jane added with as much lightheartedness as she could manage, "It's either we at least lay down, or we stay up and watch all three season of _My Pretty Pony_ that Ma managed to find on VHS. Which is it?"

"I think we've been through enough torture for one night," Maura deadpanned, but there was a small spark of humor in her eyes. "Do you mind if I take the shower first?"

"Nope, I'll even let you wear my favorite sleep shirt. It's 100% cotton, so you don't have to worry about chaffing." The detective smirked. Maura chuckled. "I'll finish up while you're getting ready for bed. Sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Maura turned to the bathroom, took a few steps, and then turned back. "Jane… do you mind if I… I know I don't normally but…"

"Leave the door open. I promise not to peak."

"Thank you."

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm posting this one as I go. Your reviews are loved and appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The bedroom door was closed, locked, and a chair secured under the knob; the windows had been double checked, and the nightlight in the far corner of the bedroom shed a gentle glow across the room as the two women settled down in Jane's full sized bed.

Both women lay on their backs. Both staring at the ceiling. Both dealing with their own internal trauma from the past 24 hours.

It was Maura who finally broke the silence. "He did more than pierce your hands and cut your throat, didn't he?" Her voice was small in the large silence of the bedroom.

Had it been another person, Jane would never have answered. In fact, others had asked her that question, and her rage made them immediately back down and away. But, in the silence of her home with her still terrified friend next to her, Jane had a moment of resolve. Sometimes shared pain heals things.

Sighing, she reached out and pulled Maura to her, settling the smaller woman against her and adjusting the covers so they were well tucked in. One hand ran gentle patterns along the doctor's back, and she laced her free hand with her friend's, resting them on her stomach. In her uniquely quiet, raspy voice she finally answered, "Yes." She took in a deep breath. "You've never read my file?"

"No," Maura shook her head gently, her face rubbing against Jane's shoulder. "I wanted to respect your privacy."

"Thank you for that." The detective cleared her throat, closing her eyes as she quietly answered her friend's question. "He raped me. After he pinned me to the ground, he raped me, and, tonight, I thought," shaking her head, she pulled Maura closer. "There was no way I was going to let him do that to you."

"I suspected, but I had always hoped I was wrong. Jane, I'm so sorry." The honey blonde pulled up to look into her friend's eyes. "Thank you."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jane gave a very weak smile. "No thanks needed," she tried for a smirk, "just doing my job, ma'am."

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "Must you always deflect everything with humor or sarcasm? It's okay to just be…"

"Human?"

Maura allowed a sigh to escape her lips before she resettled against her friend. "Neither one of us is very good at that, are we?"

"Ma seems to think we're not. I told her it's one of the reasons we get along so well. We match." Jane shifted, rolling them so she was the big spoon. "Our personalities, I mean." Molding her body against Maura's she pulled a piled of pillows against her back to give her the illusion of extra security before wrapping her arms around the doctor. "Want to try for some sleep?"

"No, but I will anyway."

"Good night, Maura."

"Good night, Jane."

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't move. She wanted to, but her body vibrated with the shock that had run through it a moment before. She watched him through a haze as the scalpel sliced into her neck. Her mind raced with thousands of possibilities, but one stood out among the rest. <em>

_Hoyt was going to kill her first while Jane watched. Jane was going to be forced to watch him do unspeakable things to her while forcing Jane to witness it all just as he did with the husbands and boyfriends of his previous victims, and there was nothing she could do to stop him because her body refused to cooperate with her mind's demands._

_Move, damn you, move… _

Maura was sobbing in her sleep. Her shaking body awoke Jane from the very light slumber she had managed to fall into after laying awake for an hour or so. Her body tensed as she tried to decide what to do, but the whining coming from her friend's throat was enough to push her into action.

She sat up, rolling Maura onto her back, and holding the smaller woman's hands with the free hand not helping her prop up. "Maura," she said gently, close to the doctor's ears. "Maura, it's okay. You're safe. He's dead. Open your eyes, Maura. Wake up." Over and over, she soothed until hazel eyes opened.

It took a moment for them to actually see, and, when they did, Maura launched at Jane, wrapping her arms around the other woman and clinging onto her as if the detective were the last lifeline keeping her from floating into the abyss. The sobs wracked her small frame, and her breathing came in ragged gasps.

Jane held her, allowing her to cry, to vent her fear and frustration in any way she needed. After a time, Maura released her friend, pulling back and wiping at her eyes. "I couldn't move."

"I know," Jane replied gently as she got out of bed.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me," Maura pleaded, panic and fear etched into her normally smooth features.

"Not far, just to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?" Jane removed the chair, unlocked her door, and stepped out. In a moment, she was back with a box of tissues and a damp, warm washcloth. She handed the tissue to Maura before relocking the door and propping the chair back beneath the knob.

Maura wiped at her face, taking a moment to recompose as Jane settled in the bed again. When she was finished, the detective reached over with the washcloth and gently wiped her friend's face. "It gets easier with time," she said gently. "It's better when you're not alone."

"Will you stay with me?" Maura frowned at her own neediness.

"Only if you'll stay with me." Jane gave a soft smile. "My dreams aren't so great right now, either."

"Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry. I've been so inconsiderate. You must be…"

"It's okay. It's nice to have something to focus on other than my own stuff." Tossing the washcloth on her bedside table, she turned back around and motioned for Maura to lay down with her again. "I want to help, Maura, and I don't want to be alone right now either. We'll work it out, and it'll be okay."

"In time," came the quiet response.

"Yeah, in time."

* * *

><p><strong>My heart aches for them.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Lunch?" Jane asked as she strolled into the chief medical examiner's office.

"Oh!" Maura bolted from her chair, hand going to steady herself on her desktop as she tried to even out her breathing. "Jane, you startled me."

"Clearly," at the doctor's apprehensive look, the tall brunette flinched, showing a slight hint of guilt. "Sorry," she shrugged, walking over to give the doctor a hug.

It was readily accepted, Maura's arms enfolding Jane's lithe form. "It's okay. I seem to be jumpier than normal today." Her hands wrapped into the material of Jane's blazer.

"That tends to happen after you've been attacked." Jane could feel Maura's hands clutching at her, and she stood still to let her friend cling for as long as she needed. "You'll calm down in a few days. I always do." She gave a chuckle.

"That's not funny, Jane." Maura pulled back, anger suddenly in her eyes. "You can't know how much I hate it when you're injured. When you shot yourself, and we thought you weren't going to make it, I almost told you," the doctor stopped short, face gone hard. "You scared me, you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Leaning against the doctor's desk, Jane wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't like scaring you like that, or anyone else for that matter. You know, Ma chewed me out pretty good about the whole thing, but, if it'll make you feel better, you can yell at me, too. You never have."

"I don't yell." At Jane's disbelieving expression, Maura added, "When I'm angry with my friends, I don't yell at them. I may give them my reasons for being angry with them, but I don't yell. Very little gets accomplished by being violent when one is in an argument with a loved one."

"Okay," the brunette gave a shrug, "you never gave me your reasons for being angry with me. I always thought you would, but it's been almost five months, and the most you've ever said about it, besides not to tear my stitches, was what you just said now."

"I'm not certain there's much to say outside of the fact that you scared me." With a heavy sigh, Maura sat down in her chair, looking up at Jane. "You keep saving my life, and the only things I can think to do are thank for you doing it and chastisement for putting yourself in danger."

"It was just one time," the lanky brunette shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone gets one."

"I've gotten three," Maura stated matter-of-factly. "You helped save me when Detective Kenny Leahy held me at gunpoint. You saved me by being the one Marino took as a hostage. You literally saved my life yesterday." She cleared her throat. "I've had three."

"Hey, you're my best friend, you get as many as you need," Jane smiled, the look not quite reaching her eyes. "I've got your back, remember?"

"I remember watching you hooked up to life support in the hospital." The doctor's voice was tired, worn. "It was a rather vivid memory last night when we were, again, in the same emergency room being treated for our new injuries. At least this time you were awake and aware."

"Maura…"

"Your heart stopped, Jane, and there was nothing I could do but watch from a distance as they shocked you back to life. You very nearly wound up on my table."

"But I didn't. I'm here. I'm fine."

"You have stitches in your forehead from head butting someone to prevent Hoyt from… from…"

"No." Jane's fingers covered Maura's lips, preventing them from finishing the sentence. "It didn't happen, and you don't deal in 'what ifs'. No, Maura. You're here. You're safe, and everything is going to fine. Look," keeping her fingers on Maura's lips, Jane squatted to be eye level with her friend. "_We're _okay, and we're going to get better. I promise, but you can't dwell. If there's one thing I've learned from my life, it's that, if you dwell on the bad stuff, you miss the good stuff. Life's too short for that, okay?" She moved her hand until it rested against her friend's cheek. "Let's go get some lunch, something really bad for us. Maybe a burger with chili cheese fries. I'll even split a milkshake with you."

Maura sniffled, leaning into Jane's touch. "You're lactose intolerant."

"I'll take a pill."

"You _are_ a pill."

"Sometimes." This time, Jane's smile reached her eyes. "You want to go with me?" She leaned further in, voice dropping as if she was about to relay some sort of conspiratorial suggestion. "Please say yes," she whispered.

"Yes, let's go." Maura nodded. "I want a chocolate and strawberry shake."

"Fine, but I get to eat the last bit of the chili cheese fries." Jane stood, offering the doctor her hand.

"I can agree to that," Maura smiled, pulling her purse from her desk drawer before taking Jane's hand and allowing herself to be led away.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't feel like putting warnings throughout my chapters, so I changed the rating. I won't go smutty in this one, though. Sorry, folks... maybe the next one?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Maura, what's wrong? What happened?" Jane fumbled for the light switch to her bedside lamp as she held her phone to her ear.

"_Jane, I… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called you. It's late…"_

"No, it's okay. It's okay, just," she gave up on finding the light switch, "talk to me… please?"

It had been a little over a week since the last incident with Hoyt, and Jane and Maura had finally begun to spend the night alone in their respective homes. The phone ringing through the dark with Maura's distinctive ringtone had shaken Jane instantly awake, and her heart pounded in her chest as she spoke, trying to get her friend to tell her why she sounded so upset.

"Was it another nightmare?" Silence filled with the doctor's breathing filled the line. "Maura? It's okay. You can talk to me."

"_Yes, yes it was."_

"Hoyt?"

"_Yes and no. I… dreamt Hoyt instead of Marino was the one to hold you hostage, and I watch as I was detained by an apprentice while you…"_ Maura's voice was shaky. She sniffled, taking a moment before she tried to speak again. _"I don't like these dreams, Jane. I never had them until Hoyt."_

"I hate him." The contempt in Jane's voice was only matched by her anger. "He's dead, and he's still causing pain. I hope he burns in Hell." She paused for a moment to stomp down her loathing for a man who no longer exists. "I'm coming over."

"_No, you don't have to. I'll be okay. I'm sorry I woke you up."_

"I'm coming over. I'll be there in a little bit. Jo's coming, too, and we're staying until Hoyt stops haunting us."

"_There is no proven basis to suggest that ghosts or any other paranormal activity exists…"_

"He's haunting us in memory if nothing else. I'll be there in about an hour. I need to pack."

A brief silence preceded Maura's quiet, relieved, and very weak reply. _"Okay."_

* * *

><p>With a grunt, Jane lugged a large suitcase behind her as she walked through Maura's front door, Jo tagging along behind. Without a word, she headed toward the guest bedroom.<p>

"Where are you going?" Maura sounded alarmed, confused.

"Guest bedroom. I told you I'm not leaving until Hoyt does." Jane shrugged, the duffel bag on her shoulder shifting.

"Don't stay there," Maura quickly followed, grabbing the bag from Jane's shoulder. "Follow me." Not waiting to see if her friend would follow, Maura quickly made her way to the master bedroom. After dropping the bag on her bed, she turned to answer Jane's yet unspoken question. "Stay here with me. I've made room in my closet for your things."

"Maura, you didn't have to do that," Jane shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "The guest room would be just fine for, you know, my stuff."

"I know, but," the doctor moved to take Jane's luggage, "you're staying here, and your belongings should be where you are, don't you think?" She picked the suitcase up, ignoring Jane's protests, and placed it on the bed, unzipping it in one quick motion. "You also have two drawers in the chest." She began removing clothes. "If you help me unpack, we can go to bed sooner."

Dumbfounded, Jane could only nod and assist. After everything was put away and the luggage stashed in the hallway closet, the two women crawled into Maura's king sized bed.

"Ma's going to flip," Jane mumbled. "She already thinks we spend too much time together."

"Let her," Maura replied as she settled against her friend, this time the big spoon to Jane's little. "I'll give her a list of reasons why sleeping with someone, even in a platonic sense, is better than sleeping alone. Shall I tell you the reasons?"

"No, we'll be up for the rest of the night if you do." They chuckled. "You want me to check the locks and windows? Would that make you feel better?"

"No, I know the alarm is set. I'm better just having you here. Thank you for insisting on coming."

"Hey, it's what I do. I'm bossy, remember?" Smirking, Jane snuggled back against Maura.

"As I recall, we both are. I believe you said I'm just more gentle when I 'go about bossing people', or something to that effect." Maura's hand hooked into the loose fabric of Jane's shirt where it rested on the detective's waist.

Jane giggled, flinching slightly away before snuggling back again. "Ticklish."

"Really? I didn't know that." There was a telltale sign of mischief in Maura's voice.

"Don't. I fight dirty. I have two brothers. If _you_ start the tickle war, know that _I_ will end it." Both humor and warning laced Jane's husky voice.

"Perhaps not tonight, then."

"That's what I thought." Jane nodded for good measure.

Maura chuckled. "Good night, Jane. I'm very glad you're here."

"Good night, Maura… I am, too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Janie, sweetie, it's late. Don't you think you should go home?" Angela nodded toward the front door, covering a yawn with her hand as she did so.

"Nope, I'm staying here tonight." Jo gave a whine as Jane stopped scratching her tummy and stood from the sofa.

"Again? But you stayed here last night, too. Aren't you afraid you're overstaying your welcome?"

"Really, Ma?" Eyebrow rising, Jane gave her mother a once over. "You're really the one to ask me that?"

Angela made a disapproving face. "I still think you're here too much. How are you and Maura going to date anybody if you're always together? At this rate, you're never going to get married."

"Maura and I are fine just how we are." Her daughter shrugged, glancing around the room. "Where did Maura go anyway?"

"She said something about taking a bath. Didn't you hear her?"

"No, I was watching the game highlights."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I don't know why she puts up with you. For that matter, I don't know why _I_ do."

"Because you love me," Jane gave her best Rizzoli grin.

"Yeah, that's it exactly." Angela stood and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Don't keep Maura up all night. You two are supposed to take me to look at apartments tomorrow."

"It's Saturday, we're going to sleep in. _Then_ we'll take you apartment shopping." Jane kissed Angela on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ma." She watched with a chuckle as Jo followed her mother out to the guest house. "Traitor," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>The smell of bath salts filled the air as Jane entered the bedroom. With a shrug, she gathered her clothes and headed for the guest bath to get ready for bed. In short order, she was climbing into the large, fluffy mattress. The sound of Maura moving around in the garden tub made the detective smile. She could hear the doctor humming, some off tune number from an opera they had seen about a month before.<p>

Between Maura's off tune humming, the sounds of swishing water, and the feel and scent of the bedding surrounding her, Jane easily drifted to sleep.

"_I win," she shouted as she plunged the scalpel into Hoyt's body. The feel of it striking home was both satisfying and terrifying at the same time. There were other people around, ones she should know, but she didn't care. Then, Korsak was in front of her, holding her as she screamed, cried, and cursed. _

_Her eyes searched the room, looking for Maura. Frost was over her, eyes downcast. He looked up, shaking his head slowly no. She was too late. It was all for nothing. "I'm sorry, Jane," Frosts words echoed._

_The scene changed. "I'm sorry, Jane, that I couldn't put out candles, but you understand some things are more spur of the moment than others," Hoyt leered at her as he tried to break her, take everything that was her and destroy it. "You'll never forget me, Janie." Her hands were pinned again. The pain was almost unbearable. His voice was like liquid hate washing over her. "She'll never love you like I do, Jane. You do know that, don't you?" She closed her eyes, turning her head away from him as he hovered over her prone body._

"_Fuck you, Hoyt," she spat out, hands wanting to clinch but unable. "You can't be here. You can't do this. You're dead, you bastard. You're dead! I killed you myself."_

"_And I killed Dr. Isles." She opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled, eyes cold. "Don't you remember?"_

"_No, you're wrong. She's alive. She's alive, and you're dead. Damn you. Why won't you go away. Maura is alive…"_

Maura walked in to see Jane thrashing in her bed, muttering both her and Hoyt's name. Quickly moving to Jane's side, she stood beside the bed and touched Jane's face, trying to wake her. "Jane." She spoke softly but sternly, hoping she wouldn't accidentally startle the brunette more. "Jane, wake up. Please wake." After a few attempts, she placed her hands firmly on Jane's shoulders and shook her. "Wake up, Jane."

Brown eyes flew open in a flash, scared and angry. She fought to be released, and Maura quickly stepped back, away from Jane's hands. "Maura!"

"I'm right here, Jane," she responded in a quiet soothing voice.

"No, I have to go find her. I have to find her. Hoyt he…"

"He's dead. I'm right here, and Hoyt's dead, Jane." In slow, easy motions, Maura moved to her side of the bed and climbed in as she watched Jane calm herself down.

With unseeing eyes, Jane's head followed Maura's movements. It wasn't until the doctor was settled in the bed beside her that she finally managed to crawl out of her dream induced stupor to recognize that the person beside her was, in fact, Maura. "Oh God, Maura," she reached out with a shaking hand to run her fingers lightly over the skin under the healing wound on her friend's neck. "He's never going away, is he? No matter where we go or what we do, he's always going to be here." She withdrew her hand, shaking her head slowly. "I'm so sorry I drug you into this. If you weren't my friend…"

"I'd be a lesser person for having not known you." Maura reached out to capture the hand that had been on her neck a moment before. "I don't deal in 'what ifs', remember?" She gave the hand a little squeeze. "We're going to be fine. These things take time. Perhaps we should both consider counseling?"

"No. I mean, you can if you want, but I'm not doing that again. It didn't work last time, and it won't work now. I can't talk to people about things like this unless I know them and trust them, and I don't know therapists. I mean, how do I know he's not some sort of crazed killer in his downtime? No," Jane shook her head, "not happening."

"Okay," Maura released Jane's hand to arrange herself in the bed. In a fluid motion, she opened her arms toward Jane. The dark haired brunette took the unspoken offer, slowly lowering herself into Maura's embrace. "I'm always here if you want to talk about it. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just," with a heavy sigh, Jane shifted closer to the other woman, wrapping around her. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, taking in the scene of vanilla and strawberries that normally filled the air around Maura. With a sigh, she began to speak, quietly and slowly. "I left a message on Korsak's phone, and told him I'd meet him there. He was riding me pretty hard, and I didn't want to hear his BS that night, so I decided I'd go without him. Once I figured out that the female victim had to be inside, I decided to go in. Korsak was on his way anyway, so I figured it'd be fine. I cleared the whole house and made my way to the basement. I saw her down there, pinned to the basement floor, and I just… I stopped thinking like a cop and started thinking like… I don't know what. I let my guard down. The last thing I remember before the pain," she glanced at her hand where it gripped Maura's shirt, "was the wooden plank striking me in the back of the head."

"Jane…"

"Please, Maura?"

Maura placed a kiss on Jane's forehead and nodded her consent.

"Thank you," the detective sighed, building up her courage again. "His hands were so cold…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" Angela's voice, though muffled, rang out through the wooden bedroom door. "Maura? Are you in there?"

"God, what time is it?" Blurry brown eyes glanced at the clock. "You've got to be kidding me. It's 8 in the morning." Jane let her head fall back on Maura's chest. "Can we ignore her?"

Maura chuckled. "She'll eventually come in, you know."

"Seriously? I thought she only did that to her kids." With a groan, Jane pulled the covers up, managing to cover both of their heads.

"I think I qualify these days." Not bothering to uncover them, Maura simply scooted further down the bed, shifting so that Jane was again comfortably resting against her, dark brunette curls lightly tickling the doctor's chin and face. "She _will_ come in, Jane."

"Don't care. I'm tired, sleepy, warm, and comfortable. She can 'shut it', as you say."

"Maura?" Angela's voice was clear. She was clearly in the room now. "Are you okay? I've been knocking."

Jane pulled back to look up at Maura, who was looking down at her with a smile playing on her face. Jane placed a finger over her own lips to indicate they should both be quiet. Maura's smile grew. In a matter of moments, they were both giggling despite themselves.

"Are you both in Maura's bed?" Angela's voice was right beside them. The covers flew down, and both women yelped as the cold air hit them.

"Ma! It's cold!" Jane reached down, swiftly pulling the covers back up to cover her up to the neck and Maura up to mid-chest.

"Good morning, Angela," Maura gave an apologetic smile.

"What's going on here? Why are you two still in bed, and why are you like _that_ in bed? Jane…"

"No, Ma, not today, okay? We both had a really long night," all humor leaving her voice, the detective sat up, face serious. "I mean it," she said softly but sternly. "We talked… about Hoyt."

"Jane, you don't have to tell her," Maura reached out to place a soothing hand on her friend's arm.

One scar marked hand covered the doctor's where it rested. "It's okay, Maura." She turned back to her mother. "I… I told Maura about that night, Ma. It took a while."

"That night?" Confusion was written on Angela's face, but, at Jane's pleading look, clarity quickly followed. "Oh, Jane, I… She did?" Maura simply nodded yes. "Thank God, I'm glad she finally talked to someone."

"I'm going to go hit the shower, okay?" Not bothering to hear anyone's response, Jane slide from Maura's bed and make a quick getaway to the master bath, closing the door behind her.

"Maura, she really told you about… everything?" Angela made a vague gesture in the air with her hand.

"Yes, she did." Maura's eyes glazed over for a moment as she recalled the details of Jane's story. "Your daughter is very brave, Angela."

"Sometimes." The older woman placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be."

"Jane never talks about it. I don't think she did even when she was in therapy. If she's talking to you, maybe… I don't know, Maura. You're good for her. I'm glad you two found each other." Angela dropped her hand. "I'm going to go look at apartments by myself. You two need to rest. I'll call you around dinner time to see if you're up for going out with an old lady like me. How does that sound?"

"Like a good plan. Thank you." Maura gave a weak smile.

"Thank you for getting my daughter to finally open up to someone. I'll see you two later," Angela called as she walked out the door, clicking her tongue to have Jo follow her out to the car.

* * *

><p>"I want a waffle," Jane whined as they walked to the garage. "And bacon and sausage and hashbrowns and eggs with cheese and coffee…"<p>

"And a heart attack on toast. Really, Jane? I agreed to go to the diner. I didn't agree to watch you eat yourself to death." With a roll of her eyes, Maura settled behind the wheel of the Prius. "Must you insist on eating so many bad things for you all at the same time?"

"Yes. You knew what would happen when you agreed we could go. Besides," Jane huffed as she belted herself in, "when did you start hyperbolizing?"

"I did no such thing," the doctor protested as she pulled out of the drive.

"Yes you did. You just said I'd have a 'heart attack on toast'. That's a hyperbole... or something, right? I think I'm rubbing off on you, Maura." Jane smirked then laughed at the other woman's horrified expression.

"Perish the thought." Her own smile dancing across her face, Maura laughed lightly. "I think I'll have a short stack and a side of bacon."

"With hashbrowns?"

Maura sighed. "Yes."

"As it should be," Jane crossed her arms and nodded in the affirmative.

"We're going running after this."

"Damn it."

"Language."

* * *

><p>"Then there was the time I told Frost to go down to the supply closet and bring me back a left handed calendar. I think he looked for at least ten minutes. Man, Maura, you should have <em>seen<em> the look on his face! Priceless." Jane punched the air between the two with the fork she'd just cleaned of bits of egg.

"I know I shouldn't find other's humiliation humorous, but," Maura looked up sheepishly from her plate of pancakes, "Barry really should have known better."

"Hey, if he's naïve enough to go looking, who are we to keep him from it. Lesson learned: Think before you do." Jane cut another piece of maple syrup covered waffle and popped it in her mouth.

"You use humiliation as way of teaching junior detectives how to solve crimes? Interesting."

"No, I do it because it's amusing. If they learn something, it's just an added bonus," Jane protested around her bite of waffle.

"I think it may be both, actually." Still smiling, the doctor slide from her side of the booth. "I'll be back in a moment. Don't finish my pancakes. I intend to have the rest later."

"Fine," Jane grumbled. With a grunt, she finished her waffle and was just moving to the last her eggs when someone who was not Maura slid into the booth across from her. She slowly raised her eyes from her plate, taking in the brown leather jacket covering the white polo shirt before moving to tanned olive brown skin covered in a five o'clock shadow and starkly blue eyes watching her. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I hope you don't mind," the stranger said, clearly nervous, "but me and my friend," he nodded to a dark haired blonde sitting a few tables away, "noticed you two ladies, and we were wondering if maybe you'd like to sit with us and have some coffee?"

Jane slowly chewed her eggs and swallowed, face never dropping from the 'what the hell' expression that had come over it when the man had sat down. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know it's kind of weird and everything because, you know, it's not like we're in a bar or whatever. But you two seemed really nice and…"

"Jane, who is this?" Maura's voice floated from behind Jane's head, and the brunette quickly turned around to reach a hand out. She pulled the doctor down in the seat beside her and wrapped an arm around the smaller women as she locked eyes with the man across from her.

"Don't know. Said he and his friend have been watching us from a couple of tables away. Wants to know if we want to have some coffee with them," she felt Maura stiffen and then forcibly relax more against her. "Interested?"

The man was starting to look anxious. Maura smiled sweetly as she placed a hand on Jane's thigh. "I don't know, Baby. We have those other plans today. I thought we'd ask for the check soon. Do you think there's time?"

"Oh, right, good point," Jane's head turned to face Maura, a sparkle of humor in her eyes. "Tell you what," she smirked, winking. "Sweetheart, why don't you go grabbed the check, and I'll finish your pancakes, and we can go?"

Maura pouted, for the moment completely forgetting about the stranger waiting for them to respond to his offer. "But, Jane, I was going to eat those later!"

Jane shrugged. "Eat something else instead." She gave a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Okay, you two could have just told me you were dating. I mean, come on, it's not cool to lead a guy on like that," the man stood up. "I can take a hint!" He held his hands up as he walked back to his table.

"That works effectively well every time we do it," Maura commented as she stole the last piece of bacon from Jane's plate.

"Yeah, you noticed that, too, huh?" Jane gave the honey brunette a hard looked before switching plates so she could finish off the pancakes.

"Hey, you know what? I think you two are faking it." It was the man again. This time his friend was in tow.

"Would you even know if a woman was faking it?" Jane deadpanned.

"Jane!" Maura swatted her on the thigh.

"We're just saying, why you gotta fake being lesbians? Why can't you just say you're not interested, huh? It's people like you that make the homosexual community have it rough. My sister, she's a lesbian, and she gets flak all the time about it, and she's not butch or anything. She's just, you know, a girl, and half the time she can't convince the family that it's not a phase; she spends half of family get-togethers trying to make them understand she was born how she is. And here you two are faking it just because you can as an easy way out, and then you get to go back to being straight without ever having to deal with any of the crap someone like my sister does. You didn't ask me, but I'm going to tell you anyway, that's bullshit. No one goes around claiming to be a different ethnic group when someone is trying to ask them a question just so they can get out of it. If they did, all kinds of hell would come rolling downhill their way. But, you two, you can claim to be lesbians just to blow me and my pal here off and no one says anything. It's bullshit, and you know it. At least be honest. Are you a couple or not?"

Maura looked guilty. Jane looked angry. Neither woman said a word for a long, drawn out moment.

Finally, Jane broke the silence. "It's complicated."

"That's the best you got? It's complicated? This ain't no Facebook status update." The man's friend was trying to pull him away, to no avail. "You just think about what I said. People like you make my sister's life suck. I hope you're proud of yourselves." He turned away to walk out of the diner, mumbling as he left, "Bitches."

"We should go." Jane nudged Maura out of the booth.

"Yes." Maura pulled a few bills from her purse and left them on the table for payment and tip. "Jane…"

"We'll talk when we get home."


	7. Chapter 7

They sat in the car in silence. Maura double checked her mirrors, secured her seatbelt, and slowly backed out of the parking space while Jane slid down in her seat as far as the seatbelt would allow and stared out of the passenger's side window. Her anger radiated from her.

The doctor remained silent until the first stoplight when, finally, she asked the question that had been on her mind since the incident had happened at the diner. "What do you mean by 'It's complicated'? I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that."

"Do we have to talk about this? Those two guys were just being pissy because we didn't want to have coffee with them," Jane growled eyes still dark with her anger as she turned to look at her friend.

"So it was a lie? Our relationship _is not_ complicated?" The light turned green, and Maura turned her attention back to the road.

"Yes… no… maybe? Hell, Maura, I don't know. What do you think? And, before you give me a thesis long answer about how all relationships are complicated on some level, tell me this; do you understand what it means when someone says a relationship is complicated?" Crossing her arms, the dark haired brunette glared at the dashboard in front of her.

"Perhaps," Maura gave a shake of her head. "I consider my relationship with Ian complicated. I consider your relationship with Gabriel Dean complicated. If you mean complicated in that sense of the word, then yes I do understand. If there's some other meaning I've never heard of before, please enlighten me."

"No, that about sums it up," the anger in Jane's voice was turning slowly to something else. There was a tinge of fear starting to mix in as she continued to talk. "_Do_ you consider _our_ relationship with each other complicated?"

"That's not fair, Jane," Maura turned her blinker on to pull onto the street where her home was located. "I _did_ ask you first."

"Fine." Again the silence built up. Nothing was spoken until Maura placed the car in park in her garage at the back of the house. She was just about to open her car door when Jane spoke. "Yeah, I do."

"Consider our relationship complicated?" The doctor settled back into her seat. Without her belt on, it was easy for her to turn to the other woman so she could see her better, see her body language and facial expressions better. Jane was already turned, sans belt, facing the doctor. She simply nodded yes to the question, chewing nervously on her the edge of her thumbnail. "That use of the word complicated is normally reserved for people who are in a somewhat romantic relationship."

"I know." Jane dropped her hands to her lap, looking down at them.

Confused, the doctor tilted her head to the side as she pointed out, "We're not in a romantic relationship, Jane."

"We're not," the detective sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as she leaned against the car door behind her.

"You've said numerous times you were not a lesbian nor did you have those inclinations," gears turning, Maura was trying to fit the pieces together of what she knew of her friend's personal life.

"I have." Jane winced.

"Are you suggesting that you've entertained the idea of being in a romantic relationship with me? Have you changed your mind regarding sexual relationships with women?" Head still at a tilt, Maura narrowed her eyes as she watched Jane closely.

"I… I'm saying it's complicated." Giving a little grunt of frustration at Maura's continued confusion, Jane shifted gears. "But, Maura, I flat out asked you if you wanted to sleep with me, and you told me no. And then," she was on a roll, "there was that time you said I wasn't your type!"

"People are romantically involved with people who are not necessarily their type all the time, Jane. Compatibility in a romantic relationship does not rest solely on whether the people involved are each other's type. That's but one of many variables." The doctor frowned, thinking over what Jane had just thrown out there. "And I don't want to _just_ sleep with you, which was, may I remind you, _all_ I wanted to do with Giovanni." She made a face as the unpleasant memory of the man in question crossed her mind. "I answered the question you asked me at that time."

"I asked you if you wanted to sleep with me." The detective's voice was becoming stronger, less unsure.

"Yes." Maura's head straightened, face relaxing as she waited for Jane.

On long boned finger pointed at the doctor. "You said no."

"I did." Honey brunette curls bounced as Maura nodded yes.

"But, you… were answering the question that I… Maura," mind racing, Jane sat up in her seat, back going straight. "Do you want to be in a romantic relationship with me?"

"I would not be opposed." A small smile spread on the doctor's face. "Would you?"

Shock, fear, anger, and curiosity flashed across the detective's face. "I… um… no matter what I say here, the rest of the day is going to awkward, isn't it?"

"Only as much as you make it." The smile grew into a smirk.

Jane ran a hand through her hair as she blew out a puff of air. "I don't think I'm a lesbian. I mean, I'm still attracted to men," Jane paused, her uncertain eyes looking to Maura who simply nodded and waited. "But, I would be lying if I said that I don't… that I… Maura, this is hard for me."

"I understand, Jane, and I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do or you're not ready for. I can walk away from this conversation as if it never happened if you'd like."

"Yeah, but _I_ can't. Look, I care about you, Maura. I really do. I _trust_ you. Every single time I'm hurt or in danger now, my mind has one thought, 'I can't die. I can't do that to Maura'. It used to be, 'I can't die. Ma would kill me', so you've replaced Ma in the lineup of important people, which says a lot about how I feel about you." She ran a hand across the back of her neck, rubbing at the tense muscles there. "The idea of messing up what we have scares me. The idea of giving the idiots and bigots at the station more fodder to make my life hard isn't something I really like. I'm pretty sure my family would be fine with it. Well, maybe not Tommy. He has the hots for you." She glanced up, and they both chuckled. "He'd get over it. I just… my life is pretty complicated and messy. Just being my friend nearly got you killed."

"Jane, that was my choice. I insisted on going with you." Maura reached across the console to take Jane's hand in her own. "I knew there was a danger. Hoyt was a dangerous man."

The detective allowed the contact, allowed Maura to pull their clasped hands to rest on the console between them. "There's always going to be someone out there trying to hurt me, and anyone who…"

"Patrick Doyle is my father, Jane. I know you say he's just a sperm donor, but you and I both know it's more than that. Anyone who is involved in my life is in danger, too. That danger is just as much, if not more so, than your own. Are you willing to be in that danger to be with me? To be my partner, not just my friend, and know that you could be used as leverage to force me to do something I don't want to do to keep you safe?"

"I don't want be used against you, Maura. But, I'm not afraid of anything one of Doyle's people. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here now." Jane shook her head. "But that's not the same thing, Maura."

"It's _exactly_ the same thing. You don't get to play martyr here, Jane. We both have dangerous lives, and we're both already involved in those dangers. Based on how Hoyt attacked us, it's clear how he thought our relationship already was, and Doyle told _you_ to take care of me. Think about it. There are no people in our lives that don't already see a strong connection between us. What hurts one of us already hurts the other. Your argument there is invalid." Maura's face was red as she finished her thoughts.

"Okay, you're right." Jane gave the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. "You're right… of course you're right. You're you." She chuckled at her own inside joke. "Let me think about this, okay? Just give me a few. I'm going to go inside and change. Then, I'm going to take a walk… alone. I just, need to think."

"Whatever you need." Maura pulled her hand free and opened the car door. "I'll be here when you return."

"I know you will," with a groan, Jane rolled out of the car and headed inside to change.


	8. Chapter 8

The phone ringing pulled Maura from her meditation. With reluctance, she pulled her cell phone from atop the coffee table beside her and answered with as much cheer as she could provide given what she was trying to avoid thinking on. "Hello Angela."

"_Maura, how's everything going? Did you and Jane manage to get anymore sleep today?"_

She smiled at the older woman's assumptions. "Oh yes, we slept for a few more hours after you left. Then, we went to the diner Jane likes."

"_How did she talk you into going there? I can't believe you went!"_

Chuckling, she answered, "You know Jane is very skilled at getting me to do things of which I wouldn't ordinarily even entertain an idea."

"_Yeah, my Janie's good at that. I told her she should have been a lawyer instead of cop. She told me she was too lazy to spend the extra time in college. But, can you image Jane as lawyer? I think she could have been really good."_

Maura closed her eyes and considered it for a brief moment. Smiling brightly, she replied, "Yes, I think she would have been wonderful, but she is an even better detective."

"_She'd have been safer, anyway, but you're right. Besides, I guess she's happy with how she is. Listen, are you two up for dinner with me tonight? I found this authentic Texas restaurant, and I want all of us go."_

"Authentic in what sense of the word?"

"_I don't know; that's why I want to go. I've never been to Texas, but this place looks kind of neat. It's even got a longhorn cow out front."_

"Longhorn Steer, actually, but… a _real_ steer?" Despite the fact Angela couldn't see her, Maura narrowed her eyes nonetheless.

"_No, of course not. It's made of plastic or something, but it just looks like fun. They even have a shop inside where you can buy stuff. I saw a couple of people coming out in cowboy hats! So, what do you think?"_

"I think I'll need to discuss it with Jane, and she's out on a walk right now. When she gets back, I'll ask her and text or call you. Will that do?"

"_Sure, just let me know. Talk to you later!"_

Placing the phone back on the coffee table, Maura resumed her meditative pose. "Jane's not going to like this," she said aloud to herself before clearing her mind again.

* * *

><p>The air was brisk, and Jane took a leisurely stroll around the neighborhood. By the time she returned to Maura's house and stepped inside, she was slightly chilled but she felt better. The walk had cleared her head, and she finally had a game plan for how to deal with everything. At least, she thought she knew. Honestly, it wasn't much of a plan. It was more of one an idea of a plan.<p>

It wasn't really an idea.

She was just going to try something and see how it all panned out.

Walking into the living room, she saw Maura seated in the floor meditating, and she couldn't help but smile. Of course the doctor would be trying not to overthink things. _That_ was a real plan.

She quietly made her way to the smaller woman, knelt beside her, placed her hands upon Maura's shoulders, and smiled as bright hazel eyes opened to look at her. "Jane, your hands are cold."

"Sorry, it's a little chilly outside." The detective's smile grew as Maura's did.

"It's okay; I don't mind." Maura tilted her head, waiting.

Eyes intense, face suddenly dropping from humored to serious, Jane's grip on Maura's shoulders tightened slightly as she suddenly leaned forward and kissed the woman in front of her.

A small sound of surprised escaped the doctor before she lost her balance and pulled them both backward onto the floor. Jane fluidly followed the motion, contact breaking. "I can do better," she said as she pinned the honey brunette and kissed her again, delighted to feel Maura return the kiss, her hands wrapping around the detective's neck.

Time passed as they kissed and were kissed, enjoying the feel of the new closeness. It was Maura who pulled away, maneuvering them to lean against the sofa and take a break, though she rested against Jane's side, happy to have the lanky arm of the detective surrounding her.

"The answer to my question is yes?" Maura's soft smile was matched by Jane's.

"Yeah, I want to give this a try." She sighed, running her hand along Maura's back. "It's still going to be complicated."

"More so. We'll have to decide when we'll be ready to tell our friends and family about the change in our relationship, and we'll have to decide when we're ready to… to move forward in other areas as well. That is all very complicated. I believe we can handle it."

"Yeah, it's going to take a little time. Look," Jane pulled back so she could see Maura's face, "I don't really know how fast or slow I'll go with this. I'm not really much of a planner, and, with you, the stuff I do seems to just… I'm not fast, Maura, or easy, but I might be with you." She gave a shy grin to the doctor. "I really don't know."

Maura chuckled. "I'm not interested in pushing you, Jane. I know this isn't going to be easy. We'll take as much, or as little, time as we both need. I would be less than truthful if I didn't tell you that it's going to be hard for me, too. I'm not very good at romantic relationships. I tend to frustrate my partners because of my odd lack of certain social skills and… well," she smirked, "You already deal with those. So, perhaps, it won't be so bad."

"One day at a time, Maura. I take it one day at a time," the detective chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on the pouting lips of the doctor.

"Oh! I almost forgot that your mother called. She wants to know if we'd like to go to dinner with her to an 'authentic' Texas restaurant she's encountered today."

Jane groaned, "The one with the big fiberglass longhorn out front?"

Maura nodded. "From her description, I believe that is one, yes."

"Yeah… I don't think it's really all that authentic, but they have decent fried pickles and a beer that's brewed down there that's pretty good. If you're up for up, I'm willing to go." She smiled, "I refuse to wear a cowboy hate."

"Oh? What if I think you'd look sexy in a cowboy hat?"

"I refuse to _not_ wear a cowboy hat."

"I see an interesting pattern developing in this relationship already." Maura laughed, standing to head to the bedroom, cell phone in hand. "I'll call Angela to set up a time to meet, and then I'm taking a shower to get ready."

"Sounds good. I'll hit the guest bath." Jane stood, pulling her shirt down to cover her stomach as she did so. "When did my shirt ride up?"

"When I pushed it up so I could finally touch those fabulous abs of yours," Maura growled before giving a wicked smile and retreating to her bedroom.

Jane took a few moments to be both stunned and smug before turning to the guest bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys want to see the restaurant scene? In my head it's full of funny, but it could really go either way. I'm up for taking opinions on whether to write that one up or not.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Howdy and welcome to Tall Texan Saloon & Steak House! I'm Sandy, and I'll be your waiter for tonight. What can I get ya'll to drink?"

Angela's eyes sparkled. "Did you hear that?" She leaned over the table to make certain the other two women sitting the booth across from her could hear. "She said 'howdy' and 'ya'll'! Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah, it's… great." Jane rolled her eyes. "Tea?"

"Sure." Sandy made a note. "Sweet or unsweet?"

"Traditionally speaking, Texans and most people in the southern states take their tea iced and sweetened," Maura offered helpfully.

"Really?" Jane signed heavily. "What about soda?"

Sandy nodded. "Oh we carry a few kinds of coke," she began.

"You just have Coke?" Jane frowned.

"No, ma'am. We have Coca-Cola products and Dr. Pepper products." Sandy's smile faltered.

"But you just said you Coke?" Jane scowled.

"Traditionally, most Texans and many in the southern region of the United States refer to any carbonated beverage such as that as a coke, little c." Maura made a c with her hand. "Texas also favors Dr. Pepper over Coke, big C." She increased the size of the 'c' with her hand. "Dr. Pepper is a much sweeter soda with less citric acid content than Coke, big C, but Dr. Pepper does contain a higher caffeine content."

Jane closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head from side to side. "Unsweet tea?"

Maura's smile brightened. "I'll have a sweet iced tea, please."

Sandy made a note on her pad. "No problem, and what can I get for you, ma'am?"

"Oh, I don't know. Is there some sort of authentic Texan drink besides sweet tea that you have?" Angela's eyes were glued to the menu.

"Ma, really?" With another roll of her eyes, Jane picked up her menu to look through the selections.

"Jane, I'm _trying_ to get the full experience here!" Her mother shot Jane a hard look.

"We do carry a line of beer that is made in Texas," the waitress helpfully suggested, "Also, we have margaritas starting at four dollars."

"Oh, I don't know if I want to drink tonight. I think maybe I'll just have a sweet iced tea." The older woman's smile beamed.

"Hey, what kind of beer is it that you guys carry from Texas?" Jane's attention focused on the drink menu.

Sandy nodded. "Shiner Bock. It's a…"

"Oh yes! It's a beer brewed in the Bavarian tradition. I believe Kosmos Spoetzl was the original brewmeister. It's an amber beer – full body and rather rich in flavor. You should try it, Jane. I think you'd like it." Maura gave the detective a gentle pat on the thigh, scooting closer to her without really realizing it. Jane looked up, eyes locking with the doctor's. "It's very smooth, reminiscent of Sam Adams in some ways."

The waitress looked stunned and slightly annoyed. "Yes, what she said. Are you interested, ma'am?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jane's eyes didn't leave Maura's as she answered. "Forget the tea. Can I get a glass of water instead?"

"Sure thing. Can I get ya'll an appetizer? Some fried pickles or maybe some bbq basted shortribs?"

"Are those beef or pork?" Maura asked, pulling her eyes from Jane's and using her free hand to flip to the appetizer page.

"Pork, ma'am."

"Oh, that's not very authentic!" Maura began. Jane rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the menu. Angela, however, tilted her head to the side, curious as to why. "Texas is traditionally a state that uses beef, not pork. Their primary livestock were steer, thus beef is a preferred meat for them. Though they do use pork in…"

"Maura, the waitress doesn't need the history of Texas meat." Jane placed her hand atop Maura's where it still rested on her thigh. "It's cool." Turning to the waitress, she added, "Fried pickles? With ranch, right?" She glanced to Maura. "_That's_ pretty Texan. I hear they put Ranch dressing on _everything_ down there."

"One order of fried pickles with Ranch dressing. Got it. I'll have your drinks right out." Smile plastered on her face, the waitress turned on her heels and quickly left the table.

Angela watched the two across from her for a moment before commenting. "Wow, look at this place. All this wood and the cow print rug in the middle of the floor! Did you see the longhorn skull hung up over the fireplace mantle?"

"Yeah, I saw that." Jane ran her tongue across the back of her teeth, shaking her head.

"Don't you just love this? Everyone's in cowboy hats and cowboy boots, and look at all the stuff up on the walls! I think I saw a lasso somewhere, and how fun is it that they have a mini oil derrick right there at the back of the place? Oh, and lots of cowboy type pictures…"

"We see them, Ma." With a groan, Jane shut the menu. "I'm getting a steak."

"You are? Oh, that sounds good. Maybe I'll get that too?" Angela looked back down to her menu. "But that chicken fried steak looks good, and they have brisket, too. I hear that's very Texan, isn't it, Maura?"

"Yes, Texas cuisine _is_ known for their bbq brisket. I see they have pecan pie for dessert. Oh, look, Jane, you can get it a la mode. I wonder if the ice cream is Blue Bell?"

"Let me guess," Jane deadpanned, "Authentic Texas ice cream?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Maura's smile never faltered.

Jane shrugged. "Lucky guess. Maura, what are you going to get to eat?"

"Oh, I," the doctor's eyes darkened for a moment, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip as her eyes ran over the woman next to her. "I…I'm not sure, actually," she gave herself a literal shake as she forced her eyes to move back to the menu. "I think I may get the 8 ounce steak with steamed veggies instead of the baked potato. Though not completely authentic, I think I'd like to save those calories for dessert." Again, her eyes darted to Jane, this time landing on her lips for the briefest of moments.

"I'm going to have the chicken fried steak. I've never actually had one, and it sounds interesting." Angela folded her menu, an odd expression on her face. "And I'm going to get mashed potatoes and green beans."

"Sounds good, Ma." Jane shifted, a blush crawling up her neck.

Maura gave Angela a wink. "Speaking of cowboy hats…"

"No, Maura." Jane gave the woman next to her a warning look.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm wearing a cowboy hat," Jane sulked at their table as she sipped her beer. "I feel stupid."<p>

"Oh, Jane, I think you look good. I like it." Maura's smile was just a little darker than the normally playful smile she gave to her friend.

"I sent a picture to Frankie!" Angela held her phone up.

"Ma, you didn't! Man, this sucks. I'll never live this down. That steak better be the most amazing steak ever for all the crap I'm getting for all of this."

Angela gave a click her tongue. "You're not having a good time? I'm having a good time. Maura, are you?"

"Oh yes, I'm enjoying myself immensely." Maura leaned over to nudge Jane, shoulder to shoulder.

"Yeah… yeah…" With a sigh, Jane finished her beer and started on her water. "At least the pickles are good."

"They are. We should order these again should we come back." Maura dipped the last pickle into the dressing and offered it to Jane who opened her mouth and accepted it without a second thought.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Angela's voice was tense, irritated.

"What? We're waiting for our food." At her mother's annoyed expression, Jane turned to Maura. "What am I missing?"

"I'm not sure." Maura shook her head. "Angela, to what are you referring?"

"You two! Something's going on here, and it's more than what you're telling me. Come on, Jane. Out with it. I'm your mother; you know you can't keep anything from me. I'll find out eventually."

"Well that lasted all of, what?" Jane glanced at her watch. "Half an hour?"

Frowning, Maura checked her own watch. "Closer to 45 minutes, I believe."

Angela crossed her arms. "Well?"

* * *

><p><strong>On a side note, I am Texan. I went to Appleton, Wisconsin for my job once, and they do have an "authentic" Texas style restaurant there. Yeah... that was something else. I asked what kind of coke they had, and the woman serving me got so confused I thought she might short circuit. But, the food was good. However, peanut butter and banana fried sandwiches aren't Texan. That's from Tennessee, thanks.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"What lasted 45 minutes?" Angela's eyes narrowed.

"The peace," Jane retorted just as the waitress came to their table with their food. The group was quiet as the meals were served, and the detective waited for Sandy to leave before she bothered to answer the demanding look on her Mother's face. "Look, Ma, here's probably not the right place or time to talk about this, okay?"

"I agree, Angela," Maura nodded as she trimmed the fat away from her steak.

"Well, I don't," the elder woman stabbed her mashed potatoes with her fork. Lowering her voice and putting as much threat as she could, she added, "If you two think I'm just going to drop this when it's obvious that something's going on that you're _not_ telling me, you _obviously_ don't know me very well."

"_Obviously,_" Jane groaned under her breath as she doctored her baked potato.

"Be nice," Maura chastised, smirking ever so slightly.

"Sorry," came the grumbled reply as the younger Rizzoli finished salting, peppering, and such to the potato and moved to trim the fat from her own steak.

"See? _This_ is what I'm talking about. Jane _never_ apologizes to people!" Angela's voice pierced through the sounds of the restaurant, out doing the loud twang of the classic country singer's voice that was filling the room with background noise.

"Ma, will you keep your voice down?" Jane shot back through gritted teeth. "The people behind you are starting to stare at us."

"Sorry," Angela turned around and gave a little apologetic wave. "Sorry," she said to the people behind them as Jane rolled her eyes and ran a hand over her face. "Jane, come on… just tell me." Her mother cut a piece of her chicken fried steak, dipped in in the cream gravy covering her mashed potatoes, and took a bite. "This is good! Want to try some?"

"No and no," Jane grunted, taking a bite of her steak.

"Perhaps we should just tell her?" Maura raised an eyebrow, giving a little apologetic shrug to the woman next to her.

"Really?" Jane turned, setting her knife and fork down. "And what, exactly, would we tell her, Maura? _We_ don't even know, do we? I mean, what would you call," she made a gesture between them, "this anyway?"

"Well… I… oh," the doctor deflated. "I see your point."

"Exactly," dark curls bounced as Jane gave a strong nod of her head, cowboy hat bouncing slightly. "Look, if we don't know, what do we tell her?" She pointed to her mother.

"You could start by telling me what you _do_ know. What could possibly be so complicated that you have to talk about it before you can tell me? I'm your… oh," Angela's eyes grew wide, hands slowly lowering to the table, "OH… _Ooohhhhhhhhhhh…_"

"Ma! Really?" Jane hissed under her breath.

"Well, I just never thought that you two would… I mean, I've been around all this time! When did you even have a chance to … Did you two," Angela made vague, yet slightly lewd hand gestures where only the other two women could see, "the last time you spent the night together? I mean, did I walk in on…"

"MA! No!," the horrified and embarrassed response slipped out of Jane as she hid her face behind her hands and sunk further down in the booth.

"No, Angela, nothing like that," Maura responded calmly, trying not to laugh at their current situation. "Jane and I," she looked over to the sulking woman. "Jane, can I tell her at least what's happened so far?"

"Might as well," an air of childish irritation about her, Jane stabbed at her food, taking a bite of potato.

"Thank you," Maura gave Jane a reassuring pat to the arm before turning back to Angela. "Just before we came here tonight, we kissed."

"You kissed?" Angela tilted her head to the side, lips pursing. "_Just_ kissed? That's all you two have done is kiss?"

"So far, yes," Maura nodded. Jane kept her mouth full of food, eyes glued to her plate.

"You mean to tell me that you two haven't done _anything_ else? All this time? All those," putting her hands up in the air, Angela used air quotes, "sleepovers, and you never – not once – did _anything_?"

"No," confusion evident on the doctor's face, she asked, "what else would we have done?"

"Oh God," Jane groaned. "Look, Ma, all we've done is kiss a little, and that happened about 45 minutes ago. Up until then, everything was strictly platonic, honest. And," she sat up a little more in the booth, "you're taking this awfully well. What do you mean 'that's all' anyway?"

"Well, honey, you and Maura aren't very good at hiding things." Angela shrugged, stabbing another piece of her steak.

"Oh man, really? I can't even… So, all this time, you thought Maura and I had something going on behind the scenes that we weren't telling you about, and you were _still_ trying to set me up?"

"Well, I wasn't _sure_, and you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone, so I figured what harm could there be. I mean, for all I know, you two could have an open relationship or something," Angela shrugged.

"No." Maura's response was both quick and decisive. "I'm not sharing."

"You're not?" Jane smirked.

"No. I'm not." Maura finished the last bite of her steak before she finished her thought. "If we are to pursue a romantic relationship with each other, I refuse to share you."

"I didn't realize I was your personal property, Dr. Isles," Jane replied coolly, though her eyes danced with humor.

"Are you kidding me?" Angela nearly did a spit take. "You've been hers since the first day she told you to move out her light. I'll never forget you telling me that story."

"You're not helping, Ma." Jane rolled her eyes, taking the cowboy hat off and tossing it into the empty space on the seat next to her mother.

"Mine," Maura mumbled under her breath, smiling sweetly as she winked at Angela.

Jane sighed. "So, you're good with all of this? With me and Maura being… um… a couple, maybe… possibly?"

"Likely," Maura added for good measure.

"I'd be lying if I said I understood it, but I love you, Janie, and I just want you to be happy. If this makes you happy, then who am I to tell you no? Besides, Maura's good people, and that's hard to find these days, and anyone that is willing to put up with your abuse on a regular basis is a keeper, if you ask me."

"Hey!" Jane snapped.

"I told her that just the other day, actually," Maura nodded as she picked up the dessert menu. "Pecan pie?"

"Oh, that sounds good. Let's try that!" Angela nodded, eyes bright.

"God, my life is a dramedy," Jane mumbled.

"Everyone's life is a combination of a drama and a comedy, Jane. If one's life were filled with just one…"

"Yes, Maura, thank you. I get all that, I'm just saying… whatever. Are we ordering the pie or not?" Jane leaned over to look at the menu with the doctor.

"You two are already fighting like a married couple," the elder Rizzoli beamed. "How long until you think you'll actually get.."

"No, Ma."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll just leave you two alone, and," Angela winked as she headed to the back door, "if I hear anything, I'll just pretend like I didn't."

"Good night, Ma!" Jane rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in a classic gesture of frustration.

"Well, that went well," Maura's smiled beamed as she walked over to take the cowboy hat from Jane's hand and place it back upon the taller woman's head. "I _do_ like you in that hat."

A smirk firmly planted on her face, the detective replied back in her best Texas drawl, "Well, thank you kindly, ma'am. Recon I ought to wear this thing here," she tipped her hat slightly, "more often if'n you like it so much."

They laughed as Jane removed the hat again and tossed it onto the kitchen island, ignoring Maura's pout at the haphazard way the new accessory was being treated. "So," Jane started again in her normal voice, "I guess I should get going. It's late."

"Yes, you _could_ leave." A mischievous smile graced the doctor's lips. "Or you could stay here with me and test how honest Angela is about remaining in the guest house if she hears noises."

A blush rushed up Jane's neck, settling across her face. "Maura, I'm _so_ not ready for that. I mean, I just got here, to this place in my head, I mean. I don't think I'm ready to just," she make a vague motion with her hand, "you know."

"Okay, then how about we at least talk about all of this?" At the eye roll she received, Maura shrugged. "You knew this conversation was going to have to happen sooner or later. Sooner seems like it would be better than later, don't you think?"

"Probably, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Jane walked over to the sofa and sat down, heaving a giant sigh as she did so. "What do we talk about?"

"We could start," Maura offered as she took her place next to the dark haired brunette, "by defining our parameters. What is and isn't okay anymore? Who do we tell about the change in our relationship, and who do we not? Or," hazel eyes lowered, not wanting to meet the other woman's intense gaze, "is there any change at all?"

Jane quickly reached a hand out, taking Maura's in her own. "Hey, there's a change, okay?" She gave her best reassuring smile. "I didn't go through dinner with a cowboy hat on to make my best friend happy, and I didn't sit there listening to my mother asking me when I was going to get married to my," Jane shrugged, shaking her head in confusion. "What do you _want_ to be, Maura?" Her voice was soft, insecure.

"There are so many answers to that question." Maura looked up again, eyes shining in the low light of her home. "It's difficult for me to answer that question. I _can_ tell you what I _don't_ want to be. I don't want to be without you."

"Yeah, I don't want that, either." Jane gave the hand in hers a squeeze. "Sounds kind of corny, doesn't it?" She ran a line of thoughts in a mocking voice, "I don't want to live without you. I'd rather be your best friend than nothing at all. I can't stand the thought of never being able to touch you again. I don't want to mess up what we already have. How can I deal with it if we didn't work out?" She rolled her eyes, sighing again. "It's all true, though."

"I wish I could reassure you – both of us, really – that we would remain friends regardless of the outcome of a romantic relationship, but I can't. No one can predict that." Maura shifted, frowning. "I don't like what if statements, Jane, but what if..."

"Don't. You don't like them, and I don't like to plan. It's part of what makes us... us. _You_ do things based on all the data you've got in that big database that you call your brain, and I go with the flow and trust in what you know and in what I know my gut tells me. Don't start doing things you don't like to do, Maura. That sort of thing'll just screw everything up." Eyes pleading, Jane pulled the hand in hers up, so that it was a few inches from her lips. "We're a good match; we are. We just have to trust ourselves." She kissed Maura's hand.

"You seem sure of yourself. That's unlike you, Jane."

"No, it's not. I thought about it before I came in here and kissed you. I thought about it hard, and I decided to go with the flow – just do what felt right. Kissing you felt right. Being here with you right now feels right. Being with you, being your... your," the normally self-assured detective gave a shy smile, "Being your girlfriend, your partner, your," the blush deepened, "lover, or whatever you want to call me... that feels right, too." The corner of her mouth twitched, the smallest sign of her internal turmoil and fear. "What are you going to do?"

Smiling gently, the doctor took a moment to observe the woman in front of her. "I've gathered a lot of data on the physical effects my presence seems to have on you. I've also observed your behavior toward me compared to others, and I've taken note of your attitudes toward the idea of a same-sex relationship both in regards to others and to yourself." She pulled their joined hands closer toward herself. "Over time, I've gathered enough data to form a hypothesis." She tilted her head to the side. "I've hypothesized that you do, in fact, have romantic feelings for me, and, given an opportunity, you would be likely to act upon them once the initial moment of recognition was made between us. I further hypothesized, based on what you've told me and I've observed of what you'd like in a romantic partner and would to be for a romantic partner, that you and I would be a good match." She pulled Jane's hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. "It would seem we were 'on the same page', as you like to say."

"Then, what's the problem? We go with it and see where it leads. If we're right - and how often are we wrong? - then we should be fine. Better than fine, even. Right?"

"Maybe." At Jane's frustrated look, Maura gave a small chuckle as she set their joined hands down between them on the sofa. "It is the best you'll ever get from me. Nothing in life is an absolute except for birth and death."

"And you wonder why people call you the Queen of the Dead," Jane rolled her eyes, Maura chucked again. "I guess I can live with that. What I can't live with," she stood, puling Maura up with her, "is the idea of Ma walking in on us regardless of what we may or may not do tonight. What do you say we go to my place?"

The smaller woman nodded, smile beaming. "Let me just go get my overnight bag."


	12. Chapter 12

"You're just... soft," the wonder in Jane's voice filled the quiet of her bedroom. "Everything about you is so soft," she ran a line of kisses from the soft spot just below Maura's ear to her mouth, placing a strong yet undemanding kiss on the parted lips of the medical examiner. "I don't think I've ever felt anything like it." Her hands continued to run patterns over the slightly writhing form below her.

"You're a tease," Maura moaned, chewing at her bottom lip as she watched the wild haired detective hover above her, watched the normally rough hands of the other woman run gentle patterns over her body.

"No, I'm not," dark brown eyes danced with mischief. "A tease never makes good on her promises, and I," Jane leaned down to capture Maura's lips again, the hand not supporting her weight coming to a stop atop one heaving breast, "have every plan to make good on my promises." She smiled broadly.

"I thought," Maura moaned, arching her back into Jane's touch, "you didn't plan."

"You're right," with an evil smirk on her face, Jane slid down the doctor's body, letting the friction of their naked skin set them both on edge. "I don't. Tell me if you like this," she growled before running her tongue across Maura's torso, nipping as she we along.

Gasping, Maura managed to make a few mewling sounds as her hands flew to land in the mess of Jane's dark hair.

"Never mind," a husky chuckle rolled up Maura's body, sending shivers down her spine. "I think I got it. I'm just going to keep going with it, and you let me know if it's not working for you, okay?" With that, Jane's mouth moved further over Maura's quivering and writhing body.

* * *

><p>"Still soft," Jane mutter, just barely awake as the morning sun tried to peak in around her bedroom curtains.<p>

"Mmmm, so are you," Maura yawned, rolled onto her back to stretch, and then returned to her position as the big spoon. "You're also hogging all the covers." Demonstrating her point, the doctor reached down to yank the sheets around until the were both covered again.

"Can't help it. Got cold," smiling, Jane looked over her shoulder, scooting back to get as much contact as she could with the other woman. "_Someone_ took all my clothes off last night and refused to let me put any back on."

"Are you complaining?" Legs tangling together, Maura wrapped one hand under Jane's neck and down her chest while the other snaked up so that she encircled the detective.

"Nope," a contented sigh escape as Jane closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being held. After a time, she sighed; her brain was refusing to relax despite her body's willingness to do so. "We're moving fast, Maura. We were just going to sleep, and, well, yeah... that didn't happen."

The doctor's body stiffened. "No, it didn't, but I thought this was a mutual decision. You seemed more than willing last night. Jane, I didn't..."

"You didn't force me, Baby, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm just surprised. I don't normally move this fast, that's all. I mean," Jane rolled over so she could look the other woman in the eye, "it's not a bad thing."

"But it's not a good thing either," Maura withdrew, making certain the sheet kept her covered.

"It's a thing, and it's a thing that works for us. Go with the flow, remember?" Jane reached out, placing a hand on Maura's where it gripped the sheet. "Don't over think the stuff I say. I made an _observation_, not a complaint, and," she grinned, "I don't regret anything. Last night was awesome. When do we get to do it again?"

A relieved laughed escaped the doctor. "I'd say after we both shower and eat... unless you've got something else planned?"

Jane pretended to think on it for a moment. "Does running out for doughnuts count as a plan?"

"No, and it shouldn't count as breakfast, but," Maura's smiled brightened, "I suspect we'll work those calories off. Why don't you shower first while I pick up a bit, and, while I'm taking a shower, you can go out for doughnuts?"

"There you go with your planning again," Jane teased as she slipped out of bed. "I won't take long." Stopping at the edge of the bed, she leaned over and gave the honey brunette a peck on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Maura's eyes sparkled. "Let's go brush our teeth."

With a shake of her head, Jane gave a mock irritated comment of, "So demanding."

"I want a proper kiss," Maura shot back as she headed for the bathroom.

The taller woman hopped out of the bed and sped past the other woman and into the tiny bathroom, giving Maura a little slap on the rear end as she passed. "Teeth brushing, on it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I appreciate your reviews.<strong>


End file.
